


By Any Other Name

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: By Any Other Name [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Family Fluff, Fenton is trans, First Kiss, Gen, Huey Duck/Boyd, I will protect this child with my life, M/M, and i really like mark so it had to be mr. drake, genderfluid boyd, i didn't mean for this fic to hate on mr. drake but someone had to be an asshole in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: 5 times Boyd calls Gyro “Doctor Gearloose” and the one time he calls him Dad
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: By Any Other Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746598
Comments: 58
Kudos: 333





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that wouldn’t leave me after watching AstroyBoyd

Boyd was officially his again. Officially back in Gyro’s life and he found he had never been happier. Boyd had chosen him over the Drakes. Telling them firmly that, while he enjoyed his time with them, Gyro was the one who made him, he had to stay with him. That had been all fine with Doofus, who had all but shoved them off the edge of the treehouse.

He adjusted his arms around the small, definitely a real boy as he and Fenton climbed out of the limo. Launchpad had given him a lift home. Fenton had insisted he come with just to make sure nothing happened along the way. 

“Let me get the door for you, Doctor Gearloose.” Fenton spoke, scurrying in front of him as they walked up the steps to his apartment building.

“Thank you, Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera.” Gyro hid his reaction when his former intern broke out into a large smile. He found he quite liked the way it looked on him.  _ Now is not the time to be thinking about that. _ He told himself sternly, long since acknowledging that he had feelings for the other man.

They made their way to the elevator, Gyro spoke, “Can you press 8 for me please?” He asked as Fenton nodded his head.

They were silent and Gyro sighed, “You can call me Gyro, you know.” he spoke, “I think it’s only fair now that we’re both doctors.” He didn’t miss the way his heart skipped a beat when Fenton laughed. 

“Then that means you have to call me Fenton.” He replied and Gyro’s knees wobbled as he nodded his head. 

The elevator dinged and the duo stepped out, “This way.” Gyro spoke, turning left down the empty hallway. Boyd moved in his arms and Gyro took the opportunity to adjust him more onto his hip, “Hold on, Boyd.” he whispered, his beak rubbing against the top of his head as he reached into his pocket for his keys. 

“Ok.” Boyd replied, his voice soft and Gyro held him tighter in his arms. 

He quietly opened the door, stepping into the entrance hallway, Fenton still behind him, shutting the door after he crossed the threshold. Lil’ Bulb hopped off Fenton’s shoulder as he scurried to the cat house Gyro had converted into a mini apartment for the robot.

“I’ll be right back, you can sit wherever.” Gyro whispered, making his way down and walking into a room. 

“Hey, Boyd.” Gyro whispered, slowly pulling Boyd’s hand that was clenched tightly around his shirt. “You gotta let go, bud.” His voice soft as Boyd’s grip went slack. 

“You won’t leave me, right?” The boy looked up at him, blue eyes wide and pleading and Fenton’s heart ached. 

“Never.” He promised, “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Doctor Gearloose.” He whispered as Gyro smoothed his hair down, the young boy's eyes closing once more as Gyro opened the bag he brought with him from Tokyolk. He had fashioned a new charger for Boyd on the flight back to Duckburg. Softly plugging the new wire into the open plug on Boyd and clicking the charger in place. A soft hum and dim blue light letting him know that he was now charging. 

He stared at the boy for a little longer before slowly making his way out of the room. “Fenton?” He spoke, making his way into the living room. 

Fenton jumped as he turned around, “All good?” He asked and Gyro walked over to him, noticing the picture that Fenton was looking at. 

“Yeah. He’s charging right now. I’ll have to make some adjustments to his coding tomorrow at the lab. But he’ll be fine.” He spoke, not missing the heat that blossomed where their shoulders touched. 

“Are these your parents?” Fenton asked, looking back towards the photograph of a younger Gyro standing in front of two women, all smiling. 

“Yeah, those are my moms.” Gyro replied, shifting his weight to just slightly lean into Fenton. He was being brave, but he found that after today he didn’t quite care if he indulged himself in contact. Fenton almost died today, a thought that made his feelings all that more real to him.

“You look just like them.” Fenton commented, looking between the two women and Gyro nestled between them. While Gyro’s frame and prominent features looked more like his one mom, his feathers were the same shade as his shorter mother. 

“Thanks…” Gyro drifted off, not knowing exactly how to continue the conversation. Luckily for them both, Fenton was excellent at it.

“Now what?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“Now I take care of Boyd. I did create him, I should be the one to take care of him.” He spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know how I would do it though. I’m not exactly a great parental figure.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, you know.” Fenton piped up, turning to look at him. He bit the bottom of his beak before reaching out to grab Gyro’s hand.    
  
“You’ve got me, Gyro.” He continued, suddenly becoming very nervous as his cheeks flushed. Gyro’s heart raced as their hands tingled. “That is, if you want help.” he said, squeezing his hand for a moment before dropping it. 

Gyro smiled, taking a steady breath before reaching out and taking Fenton’s hand back in his.

“Thank you, Fenton.” Gyro spoke, trying to keep his voice steady. “I appreciate it.” He squeezed their hands again and then his brain short-circuited. 

The whole thing happened too fast for him to process. Fenton took a step forward, their eyes meeting and before Gyro knew what was happening he was bending down and their beaks collided in a soft kiss. 

And as soon as it started they had pulled apart, Fenton stuttering out an apology, “Sory,” His voice hoarse as he coughed, “I shouldn’t have done that. Forget I did anything.” He tried to brush against Gyro, looking around wildly for the duffle bag the Gizmosuit was stored in.

“Fenton.” Gyro spoke as his brain finally caught up, reaching out to grab the smaller duck around his waist, the younger man stopping in his tracks. “What if I don’t want to forget?” he asked and watched as Fenton visibly relaxed.

He allowed Gyro to pull him closer and allowed him to kiss him again. Yeah, Gyro had Fenton to help him.


	2. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like the mad man I am, decided that I was just going to go ahead and post the second chapter, cuz I wrote this in half an hour and my monkey brain wanted to show it off right away, cuz contrary to popular belief, i am not an evolved individual. 
> 
> I also promise (loosley) that future chapters will not be as angsty as the chapter you are about to read.

The request had been simple enough, but Gyro should have had enough foresight so see this unfortunate possible outcome.

~~~~~

_ Boyd was in the lab, sitting in a stool at Gyro’s workstation as he watched the man tinker away with Lil Bulb. He was quiet, Boyd was always quiet when Gyro was working, choosing to watch intently as the man worked. _

_ He had been shy at first, tentatively watching from afar until Gyro coaxed him closer, lifting the boy up and placing him on the stool. That was the first time of many trips to the lab for Boyd.  _

_ Boyd was quick to catch on and learn, interjecting a question as Gyro worked or even quietly making a small suggestion that would make Gyro smile and call him a genius. _

_ It was easy to be around Gyro. It wasn’t like Mark, where silence was the golden rule and there was a strict “no hugs allowed” policy. It wasn't awkward like when he lived with the Drakes, meeting the constant glare of Doofus and the constant contact with his parents. Mr. Drake asked him to do things with their bank accounts that felt like he was breaking the law but did what he was told anyways. He didn’t want to be shunned.  _

_ Gyro was easy to be around, so why did Boyd feel embarrassed about asking him a simple question? _

_ He hadn’t realized Gyro had stopped working until a tentative hand rested on his shoulder, “Boyd?” Gyro asked, kneeling down to his level, “Is everything alright?” He finished. _

_ Boyd bit his beak, the click of metal sending an uneasy feeling through his electrical wiring, another reminder that he wasn’t as real as his friends.  _

_ He spoke, “I was talking to Huey and his brothers and they mentioned something.” he started, Gyro letting him work to find the words he wanted. Over the last few months of living with him, Gyro knew it took him a little longer to properly word what emotions he was feeling.  _

_ “I wish to be able to dream.” Boyd spoke, quickly adding in, “If that is possible. I’ve learned in my studies that dreaming promotes a healthy childhood and stronger connections to friendships of the same age group. I wish to be able to relate to my friends.” He curled into himself, a nervous trait he picked up from his time with Mark and only got worse with the Drakes.  _

_ Gyro thought for a moment, his head tilting as he ran the logistics in his head, he spoke, “I’ll have to make sure it doesn’t short circuit your power adaptor, and I’ll have to make some adjustments to a couple of your code blocks, but I should be able to do it.” He said, and Boyd grinned widely, flying off his chair to hug the man in front of him,  _

_ “Thank you so much, Doctor Gearloose!” he said as Gyro hugged him back.  _

~~~~~

Gyro was so careful in the coding, rechecking everything against existing protocols and triple checking the lines. But mistakes were bound to happen. 

So when he and Fenton had bolted straight up in bed to the screams of Boyd and the electrics going haywire they had a second to glance at each other before they were jumping out of the bed and running towards Boyd’s room. The hallway, usually littered with odds and ends from both the houses occupants were thankfully cleared that afternoon. 

“Boyd!” Gyro shouted, opening the door. The screams had stopped and when the two older men ran into the room they were met with Boyd sitting on his bed, his knees drawn close as he cried. His breath labored and Gyro’s heart shattered at the sobs that still broke up. 

“Boyd?” Gyro spoke softly this time, slowly walking into the room, Fenton idling in the doorway unsure of what role to play in this situation. 

The young boy looked up as Gyro sat on his bed, the android flying into his arms once more and Gyro held him close as Boyd buried his face in Gyro’s neck. 

“Shhh.” Gyro whispered, smoothing his hair down, hugging the boy tighter. He looked up at Fenton, who was now sitting on the opposite side of Boyd. “It’s okay. We’re here.” He continued, completely and absolutely out of his element. 

“I’m not a monster.” Boyd gasped out and Gyro’s heart broke. 

“Of course not.” Fenton spoke, his hand rubbing circles on the boys back.

“You never were.” Gyro continued as Boyd’s head left it’s perch. 

“But-” Boyd hiccuped and under different circumstances Gyro might have thought it was cute, “that’s what my friends said in my dream.” 

“Oh,  pajarito.” Fenton spoke, scooting closer to him, “No one thinks that.” He assured as Boyd leaned against them. 

“It was a nightmare.” Gyro spoke, his voice soft, “I tried to make sure that it wouldn’t happen. I must have missed something, I’m sorry, Boyd.” 

“It’s not your fault Da-ctor Gearloose.” Boyd spoke, neither of the two men catching his almost slip up. 

Gyro hugged him again, Fenton reaching out to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand. 

Boyd spoke quietly, “Could you two stay here with me? Just for tonight, I promise.” he asked and the two men shared a quick look. 

“Of course we will.” Gyro spoke, Boyd quickly scooting out of his grasp and crawling to the middle of the bed, a smile on his beak. Gyro found he never wanted to see Boyd cry like that again. 

Gyro was glad he had bought Boyd a wider bed, the three of them squeezing together would have been difficult if the bed had been a simple twin. 

“Good night, Doctor Gearloose,” Boyd spoke, turning his head to face Fenton, “Buenas Noches, Doctor Cabrera.”

“Good night, Boyd.”

“Buenas noches,  ojito.” Fenton replied.

Both men watched as Boyd made himself comfortable, closing his eyes and falling back into a sleep cycle. 

Gyro reached over the small boy, softly grabbing Fenton’s hand and squeezing it. “Thank you.” He spoke, words soft so as to not to disturb Boyd.

Fenton smiled as he squeezed back, “You don’t need to thank me for this, Gyro.” he said, his thumb idly brushing against Gyro’s hand, “I told you, you don’t have to do this alone.” 

“I know.” Gyro spoke, his voice devoid of any kind of condescending tone, “Thank you.” He repeated.

“Anytime, cariño.” 

Slowly, the two men joined Boyd in a sleep cycle all their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~  
> comments and kudos give me the will to live (also may have an unrelated effect of more chapters in quicker timeframes)  
> come bother me on tumblr (plz, i'm like, so lonely and i post a lot about my current WIPS) @ forfuckssakejim


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another cute little chapter

Gyro never thought that he would ever be a homeowner, especially somewhere in the quiet suburbs in St Canard. He never really even considered the thought of moving out of his apartment downtown. 

But that was before Boyd flew into his life again. And suddenly the apartment was too small. Too cramped with him, Lil’ Bulb, Boyd, and Fenton. Fenton, who had all but moved in with them and now flooded over half of Gyro’s limited closet space. 

  
Fenton, who admitted sheepishly that maybe they needed a bigger space.  _ They _ . Gyro tried not to think about that word too often. 

And then next thing Gyro knew, he and Fenton were house shopping, going from suburb to suburb and wondering if they were even doing this right? Neither of them knew the first thing about buying a house. 

They had all but given up until Darkwing Duck had heard about their struggle while out on patrol with Gizmoduck.

  
  
  


_ ~~~~ _

_ “You know.” Darkwing had said as he looked out over the city, “There’s a house for sale down the street from me in St. Canard.” _

_ “If you don’t mind a small commute over the bridge for work, I think it would be a great place for you and your boyfriend.”  _

_ Fenton looked at him in shock, not even expecting Darkwing to have much of a conversation with him tonight, much less suggest a place. _

_  
_ _ Darkwing continued, “I can give you the realtor’s number, she helped me get my house a few months ago.” _

_ “Thank you.” Fenton said, “I really appreciate it, Darkwing.”  _

_  
_ _ “Don’t mention it.” He said, turning back to face the street. _

_ ~~~~ _

And now here they were, pulling into the driveway with Boyd in the back seat bouncing in his place. “A yard!” He chirped, watching as a few kids ride past them on bikes, “Can I get a bike too?” He asked as Gyro pulled to a stop. 

“Of course,  pajarito.” Fenton replied as he climbed out the door, Boyd was quick to exit and rushed in front of the two men. 

“It’s so pretty!” he exclaimed as Fenton reached out to Gyro to grab his hand, a smile on both their beaks.

“Slow down, Boyd.” Gyro called out, reaching into his pocket to pull out the key the realtor had given them yesterday when they signed for the house. 

Boyd glanced behind him, a wide smile on his face as he bounced in place, eager to see what the inside looked like. 

As soon as the door was open Boyd bolted inside, flying past the stairs as he entered the living room with the attached kitchen. “It's amazing.” He continued, running back to the two scientists. 

“Can we go upstairs?” He asked and Gyro nodded, reaching down with his free hand to take Boyd’s. 

“Of course, but first, I want to show you something.” He said as they climbed the stairs, when they got to the top he continued.

“I want to make it a surprise,” He said, “Is it okay if I cover your eyes?” he asked. 

  
Boyd paused for a moment before nodding his head, “Of course. I trust you.” He smiled as Gyro’s hands blocked his vision. 

“It’s not far.” Gyro promised as he began to lead Boyd down the hallway, Fenton climbing the stairs behind them as they walked. 

And Gyro was right, the walk wasn’t far and soon they stopped.

“This is your room.” Gyro spoke, his hands uncovering Boyd’s eyes as the young boy glanced around. It was a fairly large room with a double closet. Near the window was a small built in bench. The walls painted a soft blue. His mind raced, mentally placing his furniture in the room and he smiled. 

“Thank you so much, Doctor Gearloose!” Boyd said, jumping up at the chicken and hugging him tight. Gyro’s arms came around him in an instant, tightly hugging the boy back. 

“You’re welcome, Boyd.” Gyro replied. He felt the familiar presence of Fenton at his side and leaned into him, Fenton’s hand snaking around to wrap around Gyro’s hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They have truly made my day!
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to go ahead and post the next chapter before I trudged over to work.
> 
> From what we've seen so far in the series, Donald, Della, and Gyro seemed to be friends before Della got lost so this is just a slight nod to my own personal headcanon that they were close (Also in the same stream of headcanons it was Gyro who helped Donald become PK so...)

It had been a good decade since Gyro stepped foot in a mall. The last time he went into one was with Donald after Della had told them she was pregnant. Donald had dragged Gyro with him to shop for the new baby. Gyro remembered he never wanted to step foot back into a mall after that. The smell of the mall jail still plagued his nose and Scrooge’s lecture to both of them while Duckworth drove them back to the bin still rang in his ears. 

But Boyd had wanted to go and get some new clothes for his new room. And maybe a few toys. 

Fenton walked with him, Boyd a few steps in front of them as he stopped in front of some tweenage shop. 

“Can we go in?” He asked, turning those sparkling blue eyes on the two men. 

“I guess.” Gyro said with a soft smile, trying to not let the amount of  _ enthusiasm _ deep into his voice. 

“We must be strong.” Fenton spoke, “We are doctors. We can handle a simple clothing store.” 

“For both our sakes, I hope you’re right, Fen.” Gyro replied, his face hardening as the two men walked into the cloud of cologne that guarded the doors. 

~~~~

Gyro was ready to call it quits about five minutes in. The dimly lit store didn’t help his already poor eyesight. 

“Where’s Boyd?” Fenton asked, looking wildly around for their kid. 

“I’m over here!” They heard him call out from deeper within the store. And Gyro heaved a heavy sigh as Fenton dragged him along. 

“I really like this.” Boyd spoke softly once the two men stopped in place next to him. 

Boyd was standing in front of a clothed mannequin, his fingers playing idly with the fabric of the high waisted skirt it was wearing. A beautiful solid blue color that matched his eyes. A soft fabric with a cloth belt and pockets. 

“Did you want to try it on?” Gyro asked, not missing a beat and watched as Boyd’s face lit up. 

“Can I!?” He asked, bouncing on his feet and Gyro smiled. It was a small quirk Boyd had picked up from Fenton. 

“Of course you can, ojito.” Fenton spoke as he searched through the rack for Boyd’s size. 

Boyd’s smile dropped a little, “It’s just. Mr. Drake never let me wear clothes like that.” He spoke softly as Fenton pulled the right size out. 

“Boyd.” Gyro spoke softly, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Oh, pajarito.” Fenton spoke, setting the skirt on the table and joining Gyro. 

“You can wear whatever you want. It was wrong for Mr. Drake to tell you that.” Gyro spoke, his hand coming to rest on Boyd’s shoulder. 

“Never be afraid to be your true self.” Fenton continued. 

“I know.” Boyd spoke, the smile back on his face, “Thank you Doctor Gearloose, Doctor Cabrera.” He hugged both of them tightly and Gyro never wanted to let go. Well, he wanted to make Mr. Drake’s life miserable at that moment, but first, he was going to hug this child with every fiber of his being. 

When Boyd pulled away, Gyro spoke, “Is there anything else you wanted, Boyd?” He asked. 

The child broke out into a grin as he doubled back down a aisle and returned moments later with a pink dress and a wider smile on his face. 

Gyro would brave this store any day if it meant keeping that smile on his child’s face. 

He froze. His child. That...that thought was never meant to cross his mind. But he found in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care about a line that might have been crossed. Here, with his boyfriend still holding his hand, standing in front of their child, he found that he didn’t really care. 

He met Fenton gaze and couldn’t help but realize that the other duck was thinking the same exact thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you all enjoyed reading it!  
> Comments and Kudos are always wonderful to recieve and y'all make my day when I get them.


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd gets a little help from a friend to make Gyro and Fenton's anniversary a little special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If you follow me on tumblr you'll know that I've hinted at a few things that are happening. So feel free to skip this if you've seen my posts. 
> 
> So, there will be a sequel!! (possibly two) I am so grateful for all the wonderful reviews you all have left me! They have truly made my week! (which is saying something. cuz uh, if you don't know, I'm a nurse in charge of the covid-19 isolation unit at my facility. It truly has been wonderful to be able to check my email real quick and read just how much you all love this fic. I hope I can continue to please you all!)
> 
> Also! A while ago I made art/edit for this very chapter! Fun Fact: The art came first and I got inspired to write this chapter. Originally, I thought of this being the 6th chapter but then I thought of something just a tiny bit angsty. 
> 
> Which leads me to my next point. In Chapter 2 I told y'all I wouldn't be making this fic that angsty, like everything else I say, that ended up being a lie. I usually get side tracked while writing and It goes to a whole different place than where I originally started out.
> 
> I hope to get the LAST chapter out by the 17 or 18th, but considered rn i'm procrastinating on my english final thats saying something...we'll see tho.

“Thanks for helping me set this up, Huey!” Boyd said as he landed on the ground from where he was adding little fairy lights above the lab windows. Fixing his skirt with a smile on his face. It was one of his favorites that he had picked out at the mall all those months ago and he practically wore it almost every day. 

“Anytime, Boyd! I love doing these kinds of things!” Huey exclaimed as he came out of the mini kitchenette the lab had. “What’s the occasion anyways?” he asked 

Boyd was adjusting his bowtie when he replied, “It’s my dads’ anniversary.” He spoke and suddenly stopped. He knew he always considered Gyro his father and then Fenton. Then slowly, over the course of living with the two men, did he yearn to voice those words out loud. Fenton and Gyro were everything he ever wanted in his parents. There were no ulterior motives. No schemes to get into parties. No blatant misuse of his abilities. Fenton and Gyro treated him like anyone else they would encounter. 

  
They treated him like their son. It was Fenton and Gyro who tucked him into bed at night and read him a story. It was the way he and Fenton would giggle with each other when they were talking in Spanish. It was in the early mornings when he and Lil’ Bulb would sneak into their bedroom and climb between them. It was the gentle smiles in the way the two men held him. It was the enthusiasm at JWC meetings and the ice cream they would get after. It was the modifications and upgrades that Gyro would give him, making him more and more like a real child. The ability to grow and to experience new emotions. 

And most important, they loved him, truly, wholly, and unconditionally loved him to the point that Boyd almost forgot he had only been with them for a year.

  
  


Boyd was quick to cover up his mistake, but unfortunately Huey always saw right through him. “Uh, I mean, Doctors Gearloose and Cabrera.” He turned bright red and for a moment both boys were scared that he would overheat. 

“It’s okay you know. To think of them as your dads. My brothers and I have called Uncle Donald “ _ dad _ ” so many times. And in a lot of ways, he really is like our dad. But your situation is a little different. But that’s ok! Every family is a little different.” Huey spoke, taking his hat off for a second to put his guidebook back. “A family gets to be whatever you want it to be.” 

“I know.” Boyd spoke softly. “It’s different now. Before, I didn’t have a choice who I called dad. Mark Beaks. The Drakes. With Doctor Gearloose and Doctor Cabrera I do have a choice. And I do want to call them my dads. I just.” Boyd stopped, staring off into the dark ocean in front of them. Huey walked over, placing his hand softly on Boyd’s shoulder. The two boys smiled at each other. The two growing so close in the last year they really didn’t have a need for words sometimes. Able to convey whole sentences with a small glance. And he was thankful for that right now. 

Boyd looked over at him and smiled, “Thank you, Huey.” He replied, thinking for just a moment before leaning in and softly kissing the other bird’s cheek. “I appreciate it.” Huey turned as red as his shirt. A giggle ripping from his beak as he flapped his arms excitedly. It wouldn’t have been the first time they shared small kisses like this.

“Ha, yeah, anytime, Boyd.” He replied, watching with soft eyes as Boyd looked at his watch. 

  
“They’ll be here in a second.” He spoke, looking up from the screen towards the elevator. And as if on cue, the elevator dinged and the two men rushed in. 

“We came as soon as you texted, what’s wrong?” Gyro shouted, running over to Boyd and carefully looking him over. Boyd giggled as Gyro’s hands ran down his arms, searching for any component that could be out of the ordinary. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Doctor Gearloose.” Boyd spoke, not missing the smile from Huey as the words escaped his beak. “I’m sorry if I worried you.” He continued as Fenton kneeled down next to Gyro, double checking that Boyd was indeed alright. 

“I uh, wanted to get you to the lab. According to the calendar, it is the one year anniversary of your relationship. I wanted to do something special for you guys.” He spoke as Lil’ Bulb hopped on his shoulder. 

It was then the two older men noticed that the lab had been transformed into a quaint little eating place. Fenton smiled as he leaned down to hug the small boy. 

“It’s amazing, Boyd. Gracias, ojito.” he spoke as Gyro hugged them both. 

Boyd hugged both men tight and whispered, “I love you both.” He said and the two leaned back. 

“We love you too, Boyd.” Gyro spoke, ruffling his hair as Fenton nodded. “Thank you for making this day special for us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to kudos/comment!
> 
> And please come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


	6. By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry that his is kinda angsty....this was not my original plan for this. I apologize in advance cuz I cannot write action-y scenes to save my life.  
> I know i'm like,,,weeks late to posting this but I, for some reason, decided to finish and post this during my math class soo......

It had all been a complete blur. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the bin with Huey. Shyly holding the others hand as they ate their ice cream and talked about their next JWC camping trip next weekend. And that was when he felt it. 

There was a high pitched beeping noise that had him letting go of his ice cream and pressing his hand to his temple . His joints seized and he could feel his grip on Huey tighten as his knees buckled. Could hear the frantic voice of Huey as he fell to the ground. 

“Boyd!” His voice was desperate as his vision went dark. 

He saw Huey being thrown back, trying desperately to reach out to him. And then. Dr. Akita was standing over him and he felt his circuits grow cold. 

“There you are, 2B-O.” Boyd squirmed, trying his hardest to get away, but found that he could not move. “You are a hard one to track down.” He heard Huey shout out, with the last of his self control he sent a singular message to someone. _“Dad help.”_ And an image attached. 

* * *

It had been a normal day for Gyro, as normal a day as it could be with his boyfriend sneaking him kisses at work between tasks. 

“Fen.” Gyro giggled as said man swooped past him, landing a kiss to his cheek before continuing on his way to the supply room. The younger bird humming to himself, he had big plans for today! Yes! He was going to take Gyro out for a romantic dinner and maybe, just maybe he would pop the age old question. _“Will you marry me?”_ They had been dating almost two years now. Living together and raising their son in a house they bought in both of their names. Fenton’s hand slipping into his bag he stashed in the supply room, the little black box was still there and he grinned. 

Gyro was absolutely positive that he never felt this in love with someone before. Never felt as completely enamoured with another person. Waking up with Fenton every morning was the start to a great day and he never wanted that to change. He didn’t know when, but soon. _Soon_ , he kept promising himself, “ _Soon I’ll ask him to marry me._ ” Gyro never thought he’d be the type to settle down, but here he was fantasizing about it every moment of the day. He was brought out of his daydream by the annoyed clops from Manny and shot him a glare, “You’re one to talk.” Gyro replied, setting his screwdriver down on the desk. 

He heard his phone ding, a special tone that told him it was a text from Boyd. He had just texted him a little while ago saying he and Huey were on their way back to the lab. It probably wasn’t much, maybe they were taking a detour through the park or deciding they were going back to the mansion instead of coming back to the bin. But something inside of Gyro has his nerves flooding with anxiety as he walked to his desk. 

He picked up his phone and his heart stopped. There, in the picture standing over him was Akita. And the text sent ice through his veins. _“Dad help.”_

“FENTON!” He shouted, taking the stairs two at a time to the main floor as he grabbed Lil’ Bulb. His mind running a mile a minute, he didn’t know how this could happen to them again. His boyfriend ran out of the supply closet, his face alarmed, “Suit up! Boyd’s in trouble.” Fenton could have been sick at the mere thought of anything happening to Boyd. Gyro rushed to him, shoving his phone underneath Fenton’s beak to see for himself. Pausing for just a moment before running to the wall of experimental backpacks were kept. What a time for a test run.

“Blathering Blatherskite.” Fenton spoke, the suit morphing around him as he grabbed hold of his boyfriend and flying up the gizmo-shaft that was in the lab. A shaft made just for moments like this when Fenton had to escape the lab in a hurry. 

“How did he find him?” Fenton asked. They had all but scrubbed Boyd from any kind of surveillance, even going as far as creating a subroutine in the McDuck Satellites to make Boyd practically invisible to any camera operating system that piggybacked off the satellites, which was a good 80% of the population. What hadn’t been scrubbed was hacked into by him and Gyro and altered their coding as well. 

But both of them know that not everything is without its faults. Gyro adjusted himself on Fenton’s back as he slotted himself against the magnetic grips he installed so that they wouldn't have to worry about himself falling off. 

“Boyd’s GPS puts him just on the corner of Main and VanDuck.” Gyro spoke, crouching low on the suit so that he could talk closer to Fenton’s ear. 

“Yeah, I see him.” Fenton replied, his own integrated GPS navigator pulled up on his visor. 

Boyd saw them before they did, a twisted version of him more like the robot they encountered in Tokoyolk than the little boy that snuggled between them at night. The red eyes once again replaced the deep ocean blues that made the two men cave and give him anything his heart desired. 

Fenton flew in tight circles as he moved to avoid being blasted out of the sky. Gyro was thankful that he installed the high magnetic clasps in his clothes and the gizmosuit. 

“Boyd!” Gyro attempted to shout over the noise, but it had no effect. 

“2B-O can’t hear you, Intern.” Came the voice of Akita and Gyro swung his head around in time to see his former boss fly towards them.   
  


“Left!” He shouted, pulling at the Gizmosuit to avoid a head on collision with the evil scientist. 

“I’m impressed.” he continued, Boyd flying towards Akita and hovering by his side, “It was difficult to track you down, I was impressed, Gearloose.” Gyro scowled and before he had the chance to retort, Akita continued, “But still, even impressive interns such as yourself are still capable of making such amatuer mistakes. Really, Intern, you should be proud of your work, for a junior level of coding.” 

One of Gyro’s hands disconnected with the magnetic plate, tightening instead around one of the straps of the backpack. 

“You get Boyd, Akita is mine.” he whispered, his gaze never leaving Akita’s as he slowly stood up, Fenton nodded his head and with one last glance, watched as Gyro leaped off of him. Gyro bit his beak as he pressed the button on the strap, a pair of wings springing from the side compartment and the mini turbo boosts filed up, flinging him in the direction of Akita, who was shocked for only a second before grinning. Boyd took off towards Fenton as he attacked once more. Fenton trying his hardest to get closer to the boy without getting hit. 

“Boyd, please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Fenton pleaded, the thought making his stomach turn as Boyd continued to lunge at him, lasers firing and the all too familiar smell of smoke filling his lungs.

He remembered the conversation all those months ago after Boyd had his first nightmare. How much he pleaded and begged them to install a subroutine in his programming. That, in the event of a glitch taking over him again there would be a way to shut himself off. Gyro had put his foot down, he didn’t want to do that to him again. Gyro had reassured him for months that it would never happen. That he had completely rewritten his coding removing everything Akita ever installed...so then why was Boyd under his control again?  
  


And that was when he saw it, a red blinking light on the back of Boyd’s head that was never there before. A short range transmitter. 

“Gyro.” Fenton spoke into the visor, an encrypted long range communicator integrated with his suit that connected to a custom app that Gyro had created for his watch and earpiece he was currently wearing.

He heard Gyro grunt on the other hand as he fought with Akita, “Yeah?” He asked, dodging an attack. 

“I think I know how to get Boyd back. Akita must have some kind of remote on him that’s overriding Boyd’s system.” Gyro eyes rapidly scanned Akita, searching for anything that could be used as a short range device. They narrowed at the strange wrist band that was flashing red. That had to be it. 

He lunged once more at Akita, his foot connecting to his face, sending Akita backwards. The man landing on his disk with a loud thud. Gyro was quick to snatch the watch from his wrist. He was right, there on the screen were lines of coding that was no doubt over riding Boyd’s main programming. 

  
“Stay away from my family.” Gyro sneered before crushing the device underfoot. His head whipping to the side to watch Boyd freeze in mid air, the red of his eyes turning back to ocean blue. And then he began to fall, Fenton quick to dive and catch him, cradling the young boy close to his chest. 

“He’s just a robot, intern.” Akita snuffed, “He’s not real, and the sooner you learn that the better.” 

“You’re wrong.” Gyro spoke, turning away from him as Fenton approached them. 

Fenton handed Boyd over to the other scientist, “I’ll see you later.” he said before turning his attention to Akita.

Gyro nodded and activated the jet pack, flying towards the street where Huey was waiting for them. It would be a long night. 

* * *

Boyd awoke with a start, his fingers sparking and a squawk escaping from his beak. _Akita. Where was he?_

“Shh, Boyd, it’s ok, I’m here.” A hand touched his shoulder and he was quick to move away, turning his head to face whoever had said his name. 

Gyro’s face was pale, bags under his eyes as he looked on in soft horror at Boyd moving away from him. Boyd shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“ _Dad_.” He cried, throwing himself into Gyro’s arms, the other man hugging the small boy closer. “I’m so sorry.” He gasped out as Gyro rubbed his back. 

“It’s ok, Boyd.” He soothed, repeating himself like a mantra. “It’s ok, I’ve got you.” His beak softly rubbing the feathers on Boyd’s neck. 

  
  


“Did-Did I…” he stammered out between hiccups, his gaze wandering to Fenton’s workstation. His unspoken words hanging like a fog in the air around them. 

Gyro was quick to console him, “Oh, of course not Boyd. Fenton’s fine. He took Akita to S.H.U.S.H.”

“What about Huey?” He asked, anxiety coursing through his circuits. 

“Back at the manor. He wanted to stay with you until you woke up but we thought it best he wait until after. Is that ok?” Gyro asked. 

Boyd thought for a minute, “Yeah, I’ll visit him later. Thanks Dad.” And Boyd froze, his brain catching up to the fact that in the last 24 hours he had called Gyro ‘dad’ and not once had he said anything about it. 

“I’m sorry.” Boyd was quick to blurt out, his gaze drifting to avoid Gyro’s gaze, “I’m sorry.” He repeated. 

“Oh Boyd.” Gyro spoke, his hands resting on Boyd’s shoulder, “Look at me?” he asked, “Please.”

Boyd looked up at him, Gyro’s face soft and he fought the urge to hug him once more. “I would be honored to be your dad.” he spoke. 

Boyd’s body went slack, the emotions coursing through him and he let himself fall into Gyro’s arms once more. The older man held him close and found he never wanted to let go of his son ever again. 

“Dad?” Boyd spoke, a grin splitting his beak, “Can we go home now?” He asked. 

“Of course, Boyd.” Gyro replied, pulling away to place a soft kiss to Boyd’s forehead. “Let me text Fenton that we’re leaving the lab.” and Boyd watched as he pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend. 

“Hey dad.” Boyd spoke and Gyro looked up at him over the rim of his glasses with a smile. He found that was his favorite thing to be called, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Boyd.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this story makes its close. I do hope you all appreciated this! And if you havent noticed, I did add a "prequel" like fic to this series that takes place between chapter 1-3 if you want to read that.
> 
> I am still planning on two sequels, the next story will be titled "Whats in a name" so be on the look out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope y’all enjoyed  
> Comments and kudos give me the will to live  
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
